Kiss From A Rose
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Drabble Maes confiesa su amor por Gracia a través de una carta.


_**Kiss from a rose**_

Por Inugami.

Maes x Gracia

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito (en este momento, para pagar los medicamentos que tengo que tomar ¬¬).

En un cambio de 180 grados en lo que a fanfics de mi factura se refiere, y porque por culpa de la canción que da título a este drabble, quise variar un poco escribiendo esto. Sí, es totalmente distinto a lo que suelo escribir, y cambiando más las cosas de lo que habitualmente hago, tanto que incluso no tengo que hacer advertencias de nada perturbador. Bueno, quizás una advertencia… Demasiado romanticismo. Ah! y que me refiero a Maes y Gracia del mundo de la alquimia… El otro Maes aún no se decide a pedirle matrimonio a la otra Gracia xD.

Amada mía:

No sé si te encontré o tú llegaste a mi vida, pero desde ese día iluminaste mi existencia como nadie antes lo había hecho. Desde que te ví por primera vez, comprando en aquella tienda rodeada de flores, la más bella de las rosas palideció ante tu dulzura.

Tu amabilidad, al alcanzarme aquellos documentos que por distraído había dejado caer, tu maravillosa sonrisa fueron las culpables de que cayese irremediablemente enamorado de ti. Nació el sentimiento, casi al punto de la obsesión, por lo que no me detuve hasta encontrarte y luego de conocerte mejor, mi amor por ti no hizo más que crecer hasta el infinito.

Pero… ¿Cómo puedo describir a un ángel que bajó del cielo y que tuve la suerte de tener a mi lado?

Oh, sí, comenzando por tu nombre. Gracia. Que en español, del cual proviene, tiene tantos sinónimos. Elegancia, garbo, hermosura, simpatía… Todos reflejo tanto de tu personalidad como de tu apariencia.

La claridad de tus ojos es el mar en el que deseo perderme; un mar lleno de esperanza, de vida… Un mar sereno cuyas aguas lavan y curan las heridas que de vez en cuando sufrimos en esta vida.

Tu hermoso cabello castaño dorado, que no hace más que enmarcar ese hermoso rostro femenino y adorable, que con una sola sonrisa puede hacer desaparecer cualquier nube negra del horizonte. Tu exquisita piel, suave como un pétalo de rosa, tu delicada complexión que me lleva a tratarte como a un objeto valioso y frágil…

Aunque la verdad es que eres más fuerte que yo.

Nada tiene sentido sin ti. Y por la misma razón es que he pedido tu mano, para compartir una promesa eternamente, porque quiero ser quién te proteja de todo, darte lo mejor de mi, ser tu compañía en las buenas y en las malas… Simplemente estar a tu lado para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Pero que sepas que ni siquiera después de la muerte te abandonaré. Si muero primero, estaré contigo a cada momento.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol se cuele por tu ventana al amanecer, será mi calidez la que acaricie tu rostro.

Cuando la lluvia se deje caer sobre la tierra, seré yo quién se llevará tus penas con el agua.

Cuando la nieve cubra todo de blanco, dibujaré figuras de escarcha en tu ventana para hacerte feliz.

Cuando la brisa juegue con tu cabello y te rodee en su dulzura, seré yo quién te está abrazando.

Y no olvides que por ti soy capaz de bajar la luna a tus pies. Y que todo lo que he hecho, hago y haré será sólo por ti, por hacerte feliz y por demostrarte mi amor. Pídeme lo que quieras, que lo haré o te lo daré, incluso mi vida si fuese preciso. Soy un esclavo de tu persona, y feliz en tu cautiverio de amor, del cual no escaparía jamás.

Gracia, mi amada Gracia… Luz de mi vida, que dispersa las tinieblas de un mundo cruel… Siempre tuyo, Maes.

**Notas finales:** Por una vez en la vida, esto no fue un shounen ai, yaoi o yuri, fue de una pareja hetero… Y encima tampoco hubo muertes, ni autolesiones, ni sufrimiento psicológico ni nada de eso… mucho menos lemon… Aunque de todas formas me gustó escribirlo, porque me encantaría poder decirle algo parecido a una mujer a la cual amase; pero no tengo tanta suerte uu.

Esta es una de las pocas parejas het que me gustan. Se ven realmente bien juntos. Además son una familia maravillosa, que se quiere y está unida incluso en otras dimensiones, incluso más allá de la muerte.

Son pocas las parejas, tanto hetero como homo, que llegan a quererse de esa manera, y mucho menos ahora, en que la mayoría de las personas siente el "te quiero porque te necesito" más que lo contrario.

Me gustaría que se volviese a valorar el amor como tal, el amar al otro con virtudes y defectos, aceptarle tal cual… Quizás sea una visión demasiado idealista pero en el fondo esas son las cosas que valoro tras mi pared de hielo, y que suelo verter en mis fanfics.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y déjenme reviews, que se agradecen montones y dan alegría. Por eso dedico este pequeño drabble a todos quiénes han leído mis otros fanfics, a quiénes los han dejado en sus listas de favoritos y a quiénes me han dejado reviews y me han demostrado su apoyo nn.


End file.
